Forever Home
by FanFicWriter248
Summary: Random One-Shots exploring the madness of the adventures faced within the walls of Hogwarts, and some in the outside wizarding world. Some one-shots may be AU, a figment of my overexcitable imagination. Taking Requests!


The Next Generation of Trouble Makers.

James Sirius Potter. Named after two young men that gave McGonagall more greys hairs than any other. Son of the Boy-Who-Lived, or more specifically, the Boy-Who-Made-McGonagall-Consider-Retirement. Just the name was enough to trigger severe PTSD from the old professor. Not that she would ever admit it to anyone, even herself.

Fred Weasley II. Named after a young man and family that caused those hairs to become even greyer. Son of George Weasley, or more specifically, One of the Red Head Terrors. Knowing this child would be attending Hogwarts brought a shiver down the old professor's spine. Not that she would ever admit it to anyone, even herself.

The day Minerva McGonagall realised both these boys would not only be attending Hogwarts, but would be class-mates, was a bad day for her.

Trying to dissuade herself from being so pessimistic, she tried to convince herself otherwise. Harry and Ginny were good parents, they wouldn't tolerate any inappropriate behaviour from their son. Besides, Harry never went looking for trouble in school, trouble usually barged down his door and dragged him out. Now that there was no trouble to find him, James Sirius shouldn't be much trouble.

However, George Weasley didn't look for trouble in school, he and his brother created it. Hearing shrieks of horror and fear was what got them up in the morning and what they dreamt of at night. While the death of his twin brother certainly dampened this passion for disaster for quite a while, as the years went on the sparkle came back into his eyes. This is what troubled Minerva. Would young Fred Weasley be a bad influence on James Sirius Potter?

Excited, happy and several neutral faces peered up at McGonagall as she explained the sorting to this year's group of first years. As she spoke, she tried picking out any familiar faces, students that closely resembled family members. In the crowd she spotted a little pug-faced boy, obviously Pansy Parkinson's kin. Looking harder she managed to also find little Harriette MacMillan, but other than that she couldn't see clearly enough to tell.

* * *

The sorting commenced, and slowly the crowd of nervous first years diminished. Harriette MacMillan became a Hufflepuff, just like her parents. Pansy's son, who McGonagall found to be named Ben Norewell, a half-blood, was sorted into Ravenclaw. When the hat reached to the P's, McGonagall got almost visibly jumped in her seat when she heard 'Potter, James' being called. The Headmistress was filled with dread when a young boy with a messy mop of bright red hair and heavily freckled face made his way up to the hat, not a trace of fear on his face.

"Gryffindor!"

McGonagall shrunk in her chair ever so slightly, this wasn't looking good. Anxiously she awaited the Weasley boy's sorting after a quick search to find him in the crowd, and crossed her fingers that maybe they wouldn't be in the same house

After Ward, Harrison was sorted into Hufflepuff, McGonagall breathed in and out until she heard the dreaded name, Weasley. It was strange really, the Potter boy was a red head with freckles, whereas the Weasley boy had black hair. Without factoring in their mothers, they could have been switched at birth. The new year always was full of surprises.

"Gryffindor!" the red and gold side of the hall burst into a wild applause, just as they had for James. McGonagall also saw Teddy Lupin, Victoire, Molly and Dominique Weasley cheering from other house tables. The Weasley's and Potter's were quite popular thanks to their parents fame from the Second Wizarding War. While is didn't stoke the ego's of the present family members attending Hogwarts, McGonagall had a bad feeling about these two.

* * *

Neither the Weasley nor Potter families were known for their brains being their best attribute. While the original James Potter was quite intelligent, and Lily Evans was a genius in her studies, Harry never really surpassed Exceeds Expectations in his subjects, besides Defence Against the Dark Arts. The Weasley's were the same, while Bill was smart enough to make Head Boy, he never really stood out as a 'Hermione Granger' of his year.

This was why McGonagall was curious about the day Fred and James would have their first day of lessons. After taking up the position of Headmistress, unfortunately she didn't have enough time to teach Transfiguration. She only took over for the new teacher, Professor Edgecombe, when it was necessary. She found that it was often necessary to teach Professor Edgecombe's classes due to Marietta being pathetically timid and unable to control her classes. McGonagall couldn't find a replacement Transfiguration teacher, however, so she couldn't fire the useless professor.

Minerva was certainly not shocked by the amount of knocking on her door after the first and second days of lessons by teachers desperately needing to talk about the new Potter and Weasley boys. Professor Flitwick could not believe two boys could cause so much trouble, they made two students cry and knocked the books he used as a stand over. Professor Slughorn complained that they purposefully disobeyed the instructions, just to see what would happen when they added the wrong ingredients and threw the resulting messed-up potion into poor Ben Norewell's hair. Professor Edgecombe complained that the boys scoffed at her, and decided that the lesson would better be spent chatting and making sparks fly out of their wands. With every complaint made, the stern Headmistress gave the same advice, give them detention and write to their parents.

Hopefully that would work.

* * *

It didn't.

Hogwarts had reached the end of it's first week. Students were settling in nicely with only a few cases of homesickness.

Saturday morning saw students coming in at random times for breakfast as many were choosing to sleep in. Peak hour in the Great Hall on a weekend was normally around 10am and 3pm, food was served all day.

At around half-past ten the students watched as McGonagall entered, prim and proper as always, and she sent a stern look at all of them as she began her meal. Even teachers need weekends, especially after the hellish week they had just endured at the hands of two brats.

McGonagall's first mouthful had almost reached it's destination before a very loud crack sounded from directly behind her. Dropping her food immediately and whipping out her wand, she turned to discover…

…nothing.

There was nothing there, and the students giggled at the sight of a very flustered Headmistress. Those that had attended for numerous years had never seen such a sight and were greatly amused. Lookout around suspiciously before sitting back down, resuming her meal. After several minutes of silence, another crack sounded through the hall, this time coming from the Slytherin table. Students from all houses shrieked at that and without skipping a beat, another crack, this time from Ravenclaw. This was followed by an identical crack at Hufflepuff, then Gryffindor. Several other crack became audible from around the room.

The source of these cracks was very quickly discovered when the hall was filled with colour. Some fireworks were coloured, others were invisible, though the cracks coming from the house tables erupted in the respective house colours. Students ooh'ed and aah'ed at the fireworks, their previous fright long forgotten. Filled with fury, McGonagall silenced the students and gazed down at them, glasses glinting threateningly.

"When I find out who did this, there will be consequences. If this ever happens again, there will be consequences. Do you understand me," every word screamed 'strict'. There was a flurry of movement as the students nodded, but one particular pair caught her eye. James and Fred wore matching innocent grins, but McGonagall knew better, she had seen those grins many a time before. Unfortunately though, she had no proof to give them detention, so she resumed her meal, hoping to be able to enjoy it.

* * *

All was well until the fourth week into the school term. McGonagall had to have a small chat with the two boys after a small incident in Flying Lessons, Madam Hooch had reported that James tried to 'knock her off her broom', and Fred apparently 'threw a Quaffle' at her. So much for James being the quieter of the two. It seemed McGonagall had forgotten that not only was James Sirius Harry Potter's son, but Ginny Weasley's, Master of the Bat Bogey Hex, as well. Personally, the Headmistress thought that the Quidditch teacher was exaggerating, but the boys seemed quite relaxed in her office and didn't deny the accusation.

After this, the two boys decided to make her life miserable. Well, she suspected it was them. There was a complaint from several students, they believed there was something wrong with the food. McGonagall couldn't think of a situation where the house elves would mess up the meals, they know how important student health was and they loved their job.

That's when things became odd.

Approximately 30 students stood up and made their way to the teacher's table. McGonagall stood up, ready to demand for the students to return to their table, when the strangest thing happened.

One of the students bent down on one knee.

"Professor of my dreams, my dear McGonagirl, will you accompany me through life and be my dearest wife?" Sebastion LaCroux, a sixth year Hufflepuff, declared his undying love. Laughter littered the hall as slowly, more students made their way up.

"No!" yelled a second year girl with brown pigtails, "She's mine!"

The students then began fighting over who would be the one to marry McGonagall. The Headmistress could not believe such tom-foolery was occurring in her school, during her meal time!

"ENOUGH!" That got their attention. "Sit in your seats at once and quietly resume your meal! I don't want to hear about this again. Anyone remaining up here in the next 10 seconds will receive detention with Professor Slughorn!" McGonagall truly thought this would work. Unfortunately, the only occurrence achieved from this speech was several students bursting into tears, horrified that their loved one would scold them so.

Scouring the hall for the source of the mischief, McGonagall spotted a head of red and a messy head of black among the Gryffindors and pieced together exactly what happened. She would have to have a long chat with George and Ron Weasley on the availability of their Weasley Wizard Wheezes love potions.

These two would be the death of her.

* * *

Snow coated the grounds of the dear old school and children were excited, it was nearing the end of term, meaning the school would soon be emptying considerably.

McGonagall was certainly looking forward to the holidays, she knew the Potter and Weasley boys would be returning home to wreak havoc on their parents instead of her. All things considered though, she hadn't had much trouble from the boys for several weeks, perhaps they hadn't the time for mischief due to their studies. It was a nice change, a quiet one.

Until she heard a chirping in her ear. Slowly turning to source the noise, McGonagall noticed a dove floating around her head, chirping merrily. With a sniff she attempted to shoo it away, but to no avail. The dove was persistent, following her around all day. McGonagall had had enough, looking around to make sure no one was watching, she muttered a quick vanishing spell to rid herself of the persistent creature.

To her surprise, instead of having no doves following her, McGonagall turned and saw another had appeared, she was now being followed by two doves. Infuriated, she shot vanishing spells at them, only to watch as they duplicated themselves instead of disappearing. Huffing, she walked through the corridors, angered by the eight doves now following her and shot glares at any students that passed.

Making her way to Flitwick's office, she harshly knocked before striding right in.

"Filius! I need your assistance right now!" Flitwick looked up from his desk and frowned.

"What is it Miner- Oh…" spotting the birds flying in a continuous circle around the Headmistresses head, he stopped mid-sentence, "What happened?"

"These birds will not leave me alone, I need your help removing them," McGonagall put on a calm façade, hoping to get this over and one with.

"Well of course, but the vanishing spell is your line of work Minerva, I don't understand why my assistance is needed. Oh well, Evanesco!" Before McGonagall could stop him, Flitwick cast the vanishing spell. Yelling out for him to stop, the spell hit the birds and they all duplicated to reveal sixteen doves flying around her.

"Oh dear," Flitwick murmured, suddenly understanding. "You know Minerva, this almost seems like the fireworks the Weasley twins set on Umbridge, don't you remember? Oh how amusing that was…" McGonagall had an epiphany. This was a prank, and those two First-Year menaces were to blame. Striding out of the Charms Professor's office, she began her hunt for two Gryffindors.

* * *

"Do you boys know why you are here?" McGonagall asked them, glare firmly in place. The boys threw matching grins at her.

"No Professor," they said in unison. Lord help her.

"So you boys know nothing of a dove incident?" To prove her point, a loud chirp could be heard. The boys laughed, then caught themselves at the sight of the enraged Headmistress.

"Oh, well, now that you mention it…"

"Detention boys, and I ask you at once to remove them," The doves were still flying around the room at a rapid speed, surely they should be getting tired.

"Oh, it should wear off by tomorrow," Fred answered, grinning cheekily. There was one other matter concerning the prank McGonagall still needed to address.

"The level of magic required for this foolish 'prank' is far beyond the capability of two First-Years, so I know you had help. Would you mind telling me who aided you boys?" McGonagall asked in a tone that she thought was kind. To her dismay, it came out as stern and cold. So much for convincing them with kindness.

"We'll never tell you!" James cried jubilantly, but McGonagall already had a sneaking suspicion that while history was repeating itself in this manner, a Lupin would certainly help out a boy named James Sirius. She would have to investigate that.

If there was one thing McGonagall was sure of, however, it was that the two boys were making their namesakes up in heaven proud.

**A/N: There will be no specific amount of words I write for each One-Shot, I was greatly surprised when this one surpassed 2000. **

**Next Up – Sirius Black P.O.V of the death of the Potter's and Pettigrew.**


End file.
